Charlie Face Videos
'''Charlie Face Videos '''are shorts, skits, and lip sync music videos created by the group of friends known as the Charlie Faces. See Also: List of Charlie Face videos YouTube All the Charlie Face Videos are uploaded onto John Connor's YouTube channel, dxtmnt. John was using the channel specifically for his own videos, but reengineered it as a channel specifically for Charlie Face Videos. Mortal Kombat Lyp Sync, Backstreet Boys Lyp Sync, and Cow and Chicken were uploaded on November 24, 2008 and are the first three uploaded on the dxtmnt channel. Dustin Lumbard has uploaded a few Charlie Face videos on his channel, snpydus. Influence The Charlie Faces' influences into making YouTube videos firstly started with Smosh. Smosh's lip syncs and skits inspired the Charlies to create content for YouTube. Another influence was the Syncsta. Syncsta mainly influenced the Charlies' lip sync videos. Many of the Charlies' unseen early lip syncs are direct replicas of Syncsta videos. To some extent the homemade, chaotic antics of the Jackass crew has influenced some of the Charlies' videos, example: Cheesey Condom. In their videos the Charlie rely heavily on improv to create the story and dialogue of the video. The improv style is heavily inspired by Whose Line Is It Anyway?. An example of Whose Line's influence is the video Whose Line Game- Millionaire Show. Video Formats Lip Syncs A good chunk of the Charlie Face Videos are lip syncs. Lip syncing videos are a style of video where one or more people dance and move their lips to match a song which is playing over them. The brunt of the Charlies' first videos are lip syncs. The Charlies broke from the standard format of lip syncs and created the style of Multiple Man Lip Syncs. Multi-man lip syncs feature 4 to 7 men each with atheir own to lip sync to. Each man enters one after the other starting from one until each man is in the screen. Currently the Charlies taste for lip syncs is faltering. Shorts/Skits The first non-lip sync uploaded to youtube by the Charlies was Burt Reynolds is Dead. They continued on making more and more longer videos featuring more narratives and less focusing on random non-sequitors. Their wange highly in style and subject matter. In most to all the dialogue is made up of impovisation. Reality Some of their videos skew off from lip syncs and story-based skits. The first video to enter the new reality style of Charlie Face video is Charlie's Predator. The video was just the gang filming Brent as he was locked outside in the rain. The second video to enter this style is the Jackass-like Cheesey Condom. The reactions are genuine and the dialogue is based on characters. Original Music The Charlies' have also expirimented with created original music. The first was Tribal Funk Force. The music was 100% freestyled and random a trend seen in another original music video of the Charlies. The Greatest Freestyle Rap featured a few of the Charlies freestyle rapping to a basic beat. Dustin Lumbard created the original song the Handicap Rap which the Charlies created a music video for.